Second Shots
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Sometimes anger is really unbridled passion. ME One Shot.


Title: Second Shots

By: Kasandra

Rating:K+ for _for some language, implied innuendos._

Pairing: Matt/Emily

Summary: Sometimes anger is really unbridled passion.

Spoilers: Pre-pilot.

AN: First standoff fic; review please? Edited: 10/24/06

-----------------------------------

Cheryl Carrera sat tight lipped in her one-month old office as the new Supervisory Special Agent in Charge of the Crisis Negotiation Unit. The dark haired woman ignored the throb in her head that was beginning to make its presence known.

"Oh come on Cheryl, of all the negotiators that are here, you had to stick me with Lehman?" Matt questioned bitterly as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Matt," Cheryl began before sighing. "While I understand that this isn't the first time you and Emily have butted heads, you also have to understand that with my leave, you needed a new partner. And as one of the best negotiator's here, you also deserved the best. That's why I chose Emily over the other negotiators and as much as you hate my decision, you can't argue against it. You know I'm right."

Matt ground his teeth in response. "I'm not arguing that she isn't one of the top negotiators. What I am complaining about is our dynamic together. She's frustrating, over analytical and stubborn; she is wound up way too tight."

"Dynamic? This isn't a relationship service Matt – your job is to negotiate during the standoff and to bring the hostages to safety." Cheryl replied. "I don't care if you two hate each other. The job is first and foremost."

Matt sighed reluctantly at his old partner. "Things would be so much easier if we were still partners. We kicked ass."

Cheryl let out a quiet chuckle, nodding. "We did. But I think you and Emily are going to be just as great as we were. Give her a chance."

Matt stood up, "Fine," he replied and walked over to the door. He turned to Cheryl once more. "If we end up killing each other by the end of the day, this will all be on your head."

Cheryl waved him off. "Get back to work Flannery, you're on the clock."

---------------------------------------------

Matt lay on the bed of the seedy motel room that had been rented for the new case he and Emily were on. He looked over the case file to once more familiarize himself with the details. He tossed the idea of calling Emily back and forth in his mind to see if she wanted to go over it as well.

An hour later, he was wishing he hadn't made that call.

"Sometimes emotion can overshadow the best course of action. So excuse me Matt for expressing an opinion; I'm a negotiator too!" Emily all but yelled. Ignoring his glare, she continued, "I do not doubt your skills, all I am saying is that you shouldn't get so emotionally attached – it's going to get you killed someday."

"I can't believe you just said that!" Matt replied, dumbfounded.

Matt looked her over – her red hair wild, cheeks stained pink, eyes glittering in anger – she was absolutely gorgeous. He shook his head in disbelief; '_When did I find Lehman to be so attractive_?' he wondered before pushing the thought aside. "Let's just get through this once more before calling it a-quits for the night."

Emily nodded, not wanting to continue fighting with her new partner. She thought he was obstinate; a real asshole who always had to get his way, in her opinion. She always figured Matt as someone who let his emotional response come first and foremost, which resulted in a cloud of judgment. Emily chewed her lip thoughtfully; she could never be like that. She too had questioned Cheryl who told her that to give it time; she and Matt would fall in line together before they even knew it.

Emily wondered time to time if Cheryl was lying. "Maybe that's why she left you," she mumbled loudly, not meaning for Matt to hear.

"What was that?" Matt questioned, his temper once more rising.

Emily whirled in his direction. "Nothing," she lied. "I'm tired, let's just get through this like you said."

"No that's not what you said." Matt replied, walking over to her. Emily stared into the deep chocolate pools that were currently sending daggers in her direction. '_And they stereotype women as being emotional.' _she huffed sarcastically.

He stood in front of her, arms crossed, his hair mussed from lying on the bed. Emily wanted to reach over and smooth it over. Matt was so close to her that she could feel his body heat and she wondered if he could feel hers too. She had always held Matt in high regard and when she learned that she was to be his new partner, she was thrilled.

It didn't hurt that was he was so damn attractive either. However, as her luck would have it – they just couldn't simply get a long. They were complete polar opposites and she was disappointed.

"Just forget it." Emily replied, her voice quiet. "We've got work to do."

Matt ignored her request and pressed further. "Emily," his voice full of warning, "if you tell me or I'll..." he trailed off.

"You'll what?" Emily challenged. "Come on, dish it out – I can handle you."

She was taken over by surprise as he swept her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers. Emily ran her hands through his hair, as he caressed her back. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before they pulled away simultaneously, gasping for air.They stood quiet, looking at each other – unsure of what to say before Emily jumped back into his arms, kissing him once more. He picked her up, her legs wrapped around his hips and clumsily, they made their way to the bed…

--------------------------------------------------------

**The next evening**

"Well my congratulations to the both of you once more. You handled that situation terrifically; I'm glad those children get to go home tonight. It could've been a lot worse." Cheryl replied, smiling. "I'm also glad to see that you two have been acting more civil towards each other. What's the sudden change of heart?"

Matt glanced at Emily, who blushed in response to Matt's eyes on her. He cocked his head and shrugged.

"What can I say, you were right Cheryl."

Cheryl leaned back, crossing her arms; she grinned smugly. "Didn't I say you two just needed to give each other a chance?"

Emily bit her cheek to keep from grinning like a fool. "Uh, yeah. I think we're going to be just fine."

The phone rand and Cheryl held up a finger as she picked it up. "Hello?" She looked over at the two negotiators, "I have to take this."

The two nodded, and left the office. As they headed to the locker room to gather their things, Matt whispered into Emily's ear. "Dinner? I know a great place across town where no one can see us."

Emily smiled. "Yeah, give me a call later."

Matt gave her an infamous half smile and she couldn't help but think that this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
